mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
"Rocks Crack, they never bend." ::— Pa Steelwill, battle of Khazan. The '''Dwarfs '''are a ancient race of M.A.S.F.B. Hailing from there mountain realms, Dwarfs are the most technologically advanced, and skilled miners. Despite this they have many issues. Dwarfs live in towering mountain holds, and they are said to be absolutely unbreakable. In battle Dwarfs are unmoving, like the stone itself. Dwarfs love their beards, only matched by their love of beer. War Strategy They are legendary warriors. They use great shields, like tower shields, with slots to push a spear through in the sides. This is great for tunnel warfare, they slowly advance, unbreakable. They also love Warhammer and axes, but will normal use them along with shields. Warriors They mostly make up of elite soldiers trained with shields and other weapons, normally defensive. The older you are the better warrior you are for a dwarf, so the older Dwarfs make units of Greatbeards. They have units socialized to tunnel warfare and attrition, but aren’t to flexible. They have some Archers, but few, and many archers are trained by immigrant Elfs. They favor sturdy crossbows. Artillery They have some of the best artillery due to there technology. This can be useful in caves and in defend there holds. Cannons, rocket ballistas, and more advanced kinds of artillery protect the noble Dwarfs. Beards and Booze Dwarfs are incredibly proud of their beards, and would go to war if somebody ever cut there’s. They braid them long with relics and gold, and compare them to other beards. Beards are a sign of authority and wisdom, and age. The oldest Dwarfs have the best beards. They also love beer, booze and mead. Alcohol can even be beneficial to them, strengthening them in times of red. So Dwarf Holds will pump out mass quantities. Children To have a child a male and female dwarf must go to a temple of Durdin and beg Durdin for what is called a Birth-Stone. With the Birth-Stone, the pair will build a stone dwarf, and place the birth-stone inside. This will turn the stone to life, and create a newborn dwarf. Religion Their religion is based off of what it called the Grand Ancestors. They believe if they live and die with honor, and kindness, they will go to Valthalla, a eternal paradise. The Dwarf gods are their ancestors, the Dwarfs are their children. This religion is called Dawiisium. Durdin the Creator They love Durdin most of all. Also known as the old Smith, he forged them out of stone. Durdin was a great fighter against the dark gods, and they praise him. Brindol the Miner He taught Dwarfs how to harvest there mineral fruits from stone, amazing jewels Trommril and more. Because he told them how to do this they made mountain holds. Wallaha the Warrior Chief warrior of the pantheon, wielding twin Warhammer. The Dwarfs think he is their ancient protector. Demeanor Hard as stone and less comprising, Dwarfs brows are furrowed from work and there arms strong from the forge. They are gruff, and willful, never accepting defeat and rarely forgiving wrongs, never forgetting them. They are good honorable folk, but they are hard Dwarfs who live hard lives. Category:Fantasy Races Category:Fantasy Dwarf Category:Fantasy